Meltis
' Meltis Scelt '''is a black cat known as a pet of Algeo, hero from 2nd Division. She is capable of speaking, given the fact that he's originally a human, and formerly Canvas Ranger from the future. Appearance and Personality 'Cat Form' Meltis's appearance is no different from a regular cat. The only thing identifies her is a yellow thunder-shaped mark on her upper left forehead. Her eye color is black with brown accent. She's wearing a golden choker, and is carrying a chain necklace with a Canvas Ranger logo on it. Contrast with Algeos's characteristic, Meltis is more calm and supportive, also a bit temperamental. She's often get in a fight with Algeo, mostly because of his silliness and carefree attitude. Despite being like that, she's really care about Algeo. 'Human Form' On her human form, Meltis wears an tight black synthetic cloth. This cloth allows her to move quickly and assisting her speed. She carry a dual-energy type dagger, which emitting yellow solid radiance light. She could also transform into full combat mode using artblock energy inside her , giving her extension armor to boost her strength and defense. Meltis is really quiet and not talkactive back when she was a ranger. She only talks to her superior, and isn't showing her emotion much. Seems like her meeting with Algeo makes her to be more open and true to herself. History Year 22XX A.D, the Canvas Ranger has become a very large and dominant group on the world. The activity of heroes defeating artblock and villains spreading artblock haven't change a bit. However, because of the high technology the world has, the heroes become more difficult from preventing artblock. Meltis is one of the talented ranger the hero ever have. She's been assigned as a secret agent for support division. Due to her spying speciality and agile technique, she's been titled the Thunder Cat. The real reason of Meltis' superiority is because she's originally an experiment created to defeat villains. Her body consist of purified artblock element and canvas power. The dual combination of these powers are believed to create the most powerful ranger ever. However, not everything is going as planned. On one of a mission, Meltis and her division had to be crushed by one of the most powerful villain. Attacked with a powerful wave of artblock, the artblock and canvas element within her body starts to berserking. Right before the next attack coming, Meltis was saved by a time tripper named Xavier, and thrown into 21st century. There, she met Algeo and transferred her canvas power to stabilized the artblock within her. As the result, her body transformed into a cat. As Algeo's Partner Suited to her speciality, Meltis acts as a spy in 2nd Division. Her cat form allows her to do this act more efficiently. Aside from being a spy, Meltis somtimes also thrown into a combat together with Algeo. Algeo's '''Canvas Unison' allows her to transform into a furious panther form which excels at combat skills in terms of strength and speed. However, Algeo mostly restrict her to do this, because he doesn't want to endanger her. Status 'Combat Status' (Cat Form) ''' Strength: '''E Intelligence: A''' Agility: '''B+ Magic: E''' Vitality: '''E Luck: B''' '''Skills (Cat Form) *'Night Vision B' Ability to see through the dark. At complete darkness where not a shred of light to see, Meltis is still able to see about of 40% normal sight. *'Silent Walk B' Able to move freely without being noticed at point-blank vision range. On running or jumping, this skill becomes less effective. *Battle Tactics B Able to make strategies and tactics during battle, or even when under pressure. '' *Panther Form A ''Using Algeo's Unison skill, Meltis may transform into a panther, boosting her Strength and Vitality status to B, and Agility to A. 'Skills' (Panther Form) *'Lightning MoveB' Ability to run in super speed. *'Thunder Blast B' Shot a thunder bullet from her mouth. This damage are fixed parameter using Algeo's energy and isn't affected by her magic status. *Steel Fang B Bites an enemy with her fang. This ability ignores all defense enchantment and modifier. 'Combat Status' (Human Form) ''' Strength: C+ Intelligence: '''A Agility: A+ Magic: E''' Vitality: C Luck: '''B 'Skills' (Human Form) *'Photon Boost C' Using photon power stored within herself, Meltis is able to greatly boost her Strength, Agility, or Vitality one at a time, and reduce one status rank as compensation. *'Anti Gravity C' Able to deny gravity pressure up to 25% *Battle Tactics B Able to make strategies and tactics during battle, or even when under pressure. '' *Lock On Target B ''After a direct confrontation, Meltis is able to found and follow target on distant or hiding within 100 ft radius. This only effective against normal target without any hiding presence abilities. 'Ultimate Skills' *'Artemisia - Dual Photon Dagger A' Summon a dual dagger using photon power. Damage caused by this weapon penetrate target's defense by 30% on hit, and penetrate greater when dealt consecutive damage. *'Artemisia - Bow Mode A' Using Artemisia dual dagger, a bow mode can be formed. This bow is charged using photon energy and can be released to shot photon burst. Maximum of 5 arrows can be shot at a time, but each arrows only contains 40% energy. Maximum effective range are 40 feet. *'Apollos - Dual Photon Sword A' Summon a dual sword using photon power. Damage cause by this weapon completely ignores target's defense. Using this weapon decreases Agility status, but greatly increase Strength status. *'Zeus - Armor of Thunder God S' Able to use when a maximum of photon energy stored within self reached. Using a combination of photon and artblock energy, Meltis formed a combat automaton armor that greatly boost her Strength, Agility, and Vitality status. This armor generate lightning energy that automatically damages every enemy unit around her. In this mode, Meltis can generate fly command. Meltis also gained ability to see through enemy unit's combat status. Reference http://rvinguard.deviantart.com Category:Pet